This invention relates to an intermittently rotating driving device utilizing a plate cam.
A Geneva wheel, ratchet wheel or one way clutch or the like has been used as an intermittently rotating driving mechanism for use in machine tools or the like. However, the accuracy of the stopping position of such prior art mechanism is not high so that it is necessary to use an independent positioning mechanism. Moreover, as the rotational speed of the mechanism is uniform shocks are imparted to the mechanism due to the inertia of the rotary parts when the driving mechanism is stopped, thereby shortening the useful life of the mechanism. To obviate this difficulty, a barrel cam was proposed but with such barrel cam it is impossible to vary the number of indexes or the number of stops in one complete revolution of 360.degree.. In addition, manufacture of such barrel cam is extremely difficult and expensive.